


［马东］无解

by AmelCROSS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, bottom!Haechan, homo sex, less fun, top!Mark Lee
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelCROSS/pseuds/AmelCROSS
Summary: 排雷：一直在被「使用」的dh的身体；非mk意志的行动；请勿深究，我对这篇不想进行任何解释，它不是一个「故事」
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 7





	［马东］无解

李东赫一进门就往里冲，来不及回头关门只能一脚踢过去把门带上。一手抓着背包的带子甩在地板上，一手急切地解开衣服——

他刚把衣服拉开，就被侵犯了身体。

「啊……」痛，李东赫忍不住出了声，即便这种事情他已经忍受了很多次了。正如他所想的，侵犯他的那个人一直在这里等待着，等他一现身就——

后边的人没有理会他，只是凭身体径直动作着。

被这样对待显然没有什么舒适的感觉，而李东赫却像早有准备，他放低身子，让出入中摩擦的痛苦尽量减小一些。毕竟，身后的那个人可是不会主动停下来照顾他的感受的。

「对不起哥，我来晚了，你等久了吧……」李东赫一边庆幸自己没有流血，一边往穴口处补充些润滑液。很快在入口处的这些滑液又被那个不断进出的柱体带进内部，又因为肉壁的挤压变得溶化而流出。

被他唤作哥的李马克并不应答，他像个野兽——至少是非人类的样子，他大半个身子扑在李东赫身上，用力挺着腰，像要把性器击穿李东赫的身体一样吞食着他。李东赫的腿再叉开些，他便又再侵入那多出来的一分空隙，一直逼着李东赫对他完全地接受。连接处的撞击声羞耻得可怕，李东赫的后穴不断被注入的是另一个人肉体的一部分，是李马克勃起的阴茎，像击打楔子一般重重深入内部。

李东赫有苦难言。

李马克和李东赫亲如兄弟，室友也做了很多年。哥哥不知道为什么，有一天突然像中了邪，推倒了他。

「哥忍不住了吗？我早就看出哥是喜欢我的。」半开着玩笑，说着「还以为哥会温柔些」对上马克的眼神，凭借多年相处的理解，他发现李马克的反应十分奇怪。这个人真的是他相识已久的马克哥吗？是，也不是，他的身体和灵魂似乎被什么分开了，李东赫并不能判断出发生了什么事情。但这样的李马克确实只有一个目标：占有李东赫的身体。李东赫含着半分好奇和半分渴望与李马克抱在了一起。

李东赫并不反感与马克的同性爱，是哥哥的话他觉得可以，就算以后和马克哥成为终身伴侣，李东赫也无异议，要他来做被插入的一方也行，在这方面他没有什么想要争占的，甚至说被不被承认也无所谓。问题就在于李马克这样的行为实在不像他本人所为。李东赫被他钳制地交合时，清楚地看到哥哥的眼里并无情欲，甚至有一种「为什么要强迫弟弟这样做」的悲痛情绪。

李东赫觉得一边要看着哥哥痛苦的眼神一边做爱实在折磨，他伸出手，遮住李马克的眼睛，阻挡这种视线对他赤裸的剥裂。

更难以理解地是，在除了性爱以外的部分，李马克也没有办法凭自己的意志驱使自己身体的行动。换句话说，只有在李马克的身体需要性爱的时候，他的身体才会动，也只为了做爱而行动。他甚至连话都无法说出口。

李马克的身体每天只做三件事，勃起，插入，射精。

李东赫也接受着这样的李马克，因为他希望李马克「活着」，即便是只剩下了做爱这一种事情能让他动起来，他尽可能地撑着李马克，感受着他比平常要高一些的体温，他把头发往后捋了一把，让自己的脖子和李马克的搭在一起。

东赫也很难过，这并不是他和李马克应该有的关系。

他只是自觉接受了在马克身下的这个位置。

他不抚摸他，也从不吻他。李东赫想让自己射出来，就要自己抚慰前面。有几次他也懒得应付，只是等马克使用完他的穴道，射出精液以后失去行动，他没能高潮，也无力去寻求更多的快感，就结束这一次的性交。没有趣味，也没有爱。

感觉失去了和马克交往的意义。

「哥哥，我好想你回来……」

李东赫也曾这样痛苦地说着，但同样只能收到李马克痛苦的无声回应。他充满了对李东赫的抱歉和对自己的责备。不应该是这样的，但是无解。李马克没有办法把自己释放出来，对自己非人性的举动可能即便是抱歉也不够形容。李东赫这样看着他，他也不知道如果李马克能够恢复正常，他俩的关系是不是也能恢复正常，就像他想不到自己和李马克会变成「这样」，也想不到如果他和李马克是「那样」……

一个硬币也有两面，李东赫也有对着这份身体关系特别投入的时刻，那时他们很对路，只凭本能的李马克的行为也能让他感到乐趣的时候，精液被他射出得很高，他敞开着，毫不掩饰自己发出的欢愉的声音。

有的时候，体察出「哥哥的对象是我」也容易让他产生一种奇妙的情绪，或许这种情绪并不健康，但十分容易点燃他。

他的情欲对着并未动念的马克释放出来。如果李东赫在享受性爱的快乐的话，那么李马克也不会特别自责。

李东赫作为感受他的一方，是有在察觉到这一点的。李东赫用他的绝佳声带大声喊爽死了的时候，马克传来的眼神也是有些受用的。

李东赫有意收缩自己的穴道，刺激着还停在里面的李马克的性器，李马克的眼神似乎很有趣。「要是我下面这张嘴也能吞进去就好了。」他嘴上玩笑着，却从眼睛努力表达出来自自己真心的珍爱。感觉到因为收缩的挤压，有些精液正在向外流。李东赫散掉了力气，不想动，可是一旦那些体液干了以后会更难收拾，他只好带着李马克去洗个澡。他们俩结合的身体刚一分开，留在李东赫体内那些凌乱的东西就顺着他的腿流下来，从大腿窝一直流到膝盖窝，流到了小腿肚，如果再多一点，就会再流到脚踝去了……

他擦拭自己的身体，擦拭李马克的身体，在流水中吻李马克的嘴唇，像是一个承认的印章一样给这个困在自己身体里的可怜人一个赞赏。马克的眼睛蒙上了水汽，在这样的时刻，李东赫将这双眼流露出的情感解读为依恋，在无力之余感激他的疏解，感激着他的照顾，感激着他解放出的情欲，李东赫的这一切，也都只为了李马克而传递过去了。由李东赫伸出手，李东赫发出声音，李马克无声地沉默着，接受着李东赫为他做的。

他们干爽地回到卧室床上，因为李马克不能移动自己的身体，李东赫抬起一只李马克的手臂，让它落在自己的肩膀，就像是抱住了他。李东赫沉沉闭上了眼，只要此刻是好的，那么就是好的吧。


End file.
